The Astonishment
by christianjdemarco
Summary: The Astonishment. (Lincoln gets Angry when Lana's Animals are constantly Bugging him. He continues to feel Mad about it until he reaches the Point of Insanity. He begins to act like a Mad man and Kills the Animals., (THIS IS NOT BASED ON TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE.)


div class="docs-butterbar-container"div class="docs-butterbar-wrap"div class="jfk-butterBar jfk-butterBar-shown jfk-butterBar-warning"JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload./div/divbr/div

christianjdemarco

Change

ROBLOX Coaster Views

christianjdemarco

Privacy

My Account

ROBLOX Coaster Views

christianjdemarco (default)

Cheryl DeMarco

Patrick DeMarco

pdemarco22

All your Brand Accounts »

Add account

Sign out

The Astonishment

No other viewers

Comments

Share

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

Accessibility

Debug

Last edit was 4 hours ago

See new changes

Normal text

Arial

A

Image options...

Replace image

More

Accessibility

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press Ctrl+Alt+Z To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press Ctrl+slash

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

The Astonishment.

(Lincoln gets Angry when Lana's Animals are constantly Bugging him. He continues to feel Mad

about it until he reaches the Point of Insanity. He begins to act like a Madman. Killing Animals in

the Woods then bringing the Bodies of them to the Ground of his Room. Lincoln is also trying to

decorate his Room with Dead animal bones and jaws. THIS IS NOT TAKEN FROM THE

TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE! As that is Owned By not me.)

(WARNING: Do not read if you are a Obsessed Animal Lover!)

It was just a Normal Saturday Morning.. Just with all the Sisters fighting Which was very

Common. Lincoln was reading his Comics when a snake Comes in his room. It Somehow gets

on the bed and Bites the comic on the end of the Bed. He hears the Noise and yells. He begins

to get Mad but quickly gets Surprised because Lana keeps her Pets in her Room. Soon.. He

would be Crowded by His sisters wondering what happened. He tells them and they don't Give

a Crap. He begins to Wonder whether or not He Should even Continue Reading comics.

1 week Later… This time. A bunch of Snakes come in and ruin his Room. He begins hating Ace

savvy since he Always knew that There was a idea in the Books. But something he Reads

changes everything entirely. He see's that Lana's Snakes have destroyed His Bun Bun. He

begins to Get mad. One night later on a Saturday Night. He eventually Gets to the point to walk

in the woods at Night. But he stumbles Upon a Snake that Appears to be Lana's. But he does

not Care about it But soon he remembers What they did to his Room. His face went red and he

started killing the Animal. He grabbed it and Went into the House. He then hung its Body Up.

The Animal was upside down hanging from His Ceiling. He felt that he had Done something

bad. But Loved what he just did. So he decided to Aim for another Animal. Lincoln would find a

rat Nest in the Woods. He was officially Afraid of Rats before. But he loved what he did before.

So he decided to Get the Rats and Managed to kill 4 of Them. He brought Their Bodies into His

room and Started Hanging them up. But Lori came in to ask Lincoln that he and her must go to

Say Hello to Bobby for a certain Gift that Lori Wanted to give him.

Lincoln: Oh, Hey Lori. What happened?

Lori: Were going to See Bobby and Ronnie ann. You better come because of.. Ugh! What are

These?!

Lincoln: There My Work of art i Hunted so i Could Be Happy.

Lori: Are those snakes and Rats?

Lincoln: Yeah. The Snakes are from the woods. But i have one from Lana.

Lori: You Disgust me Lincoln!

Lincoln: GO AWAY LORI!

After Lori got mad at Lincoln, She went without him. But Lincoln Stayed home.

2 Weeks Later… Lincoln now had over 30 Dead animals in His room. He even attacked a Baby

Bear and Wears its face that he Cut off of it. That Friday Night seemed ok For Lincoln.. But his

sisters Were afraid of Him. Lana was the Most afraid of Him though. After that he decided to

Start being insane.

PART 2 COMING SOON (Sorry for this being Short. This story Is not meant to be a Long Story.)

Outline

Headings you add to the document will appear here.

Changes by

Explore

Toggle screen reader support

Afrikaans

Azərbaycan

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Schweizer Hochdeutsch

Eesti

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Latinoamérica)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Français (Canada)

Galego

Hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Kiswahili

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Malti

Nederlands

Norsk (Nynorsk)

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

беларуская

Български

Қазақ

Монгол

Русский

Српски

Українська

Ελληνικά

հայերեն

עברית

اردو

العربية

فارسی

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ்

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

ქართულად

አማርኛ

ខ្មែរ

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Export options disabled...

Share...

New►

Open...Ctrl+O

Rename...

Edit description...(Y)Ctrl+Shift+E

Make a copy...

Move to...

Make available offline

Move to trash

Version history►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Document details...(B)

Language►

Page setup...

Print preview

PrintCtrl+P

Export options disabled...

UndoCtrl+Z

RedoCtrl+Y

CutCtrl+X

CopyCtrl+C

PasteCtrl+V

Paste without formattingCtrl+Shift+V

Select allCtrl+A

Select noneCtrl+Shift+A

Find and replace...Ctrl+H

Print layout

Mode►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Compact controlsCtrl+Shift+F

Full screen

Image►

Link...Ctrl+K

Equation...

Drawing...

Chart(Q)►

Table►

CommentCtrl+Alt+M

FootnoteCtrl+Alt+F

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Page breakCtrl+Enter

Column break

HeaderCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+H

FooterCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+F

Bookmark

Table of contents►

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

BoldCtrl+B

ItalicCtrl+I

UnderlineCtrl+U

StrikethroughAlt+Shift+5

SuperscriptCtrl+.

SubscriptCtrl+,

Font size►

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

Columns►

Lists►

Capitalization(1)►

Clear formattingCtrl+\

Borders & lines(Q)►

Crop image

Image options...(J)

Replace image(Z)►

Reset image(F)

Alt text...Ctrl+Alt+Y

Spelling...

Review suggested editsCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+U

ExploreCtrl+Alt+Shift+I

DefineCtrl+Shift+Y

Document outlineCtrl+Alt+A Ctrl+Alt+H

Word countCtrl+Shift+C

Voice typing...Ctrl+Shift+S

Keep notepad

Translate document...

Script editor...

Preferences...

Personal dictionary...

Activity dashboard...(Z)

Activity dashboard privacy...

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete row

Delete column

Delete table

Distribute rows(F)

Distribute columns(G)

Merge cells

Unmerge cells

Table properties...

Do more with Docs

Looking for even more Docs features? Get a few add-ons.

Document add-ons

Get add-ons...

Manage add-ons...

Docs Help

Report a problem

Report abuse/copyright

Keyboard shortcutsCtrl+/

Speak►

Edits►

Comments►

Footnote►

Headings►

Graphics►

List►

Link►

Table►

Misspelling►

Formatting►

Settings►

Single

1.15

1.5

Double

Custom

Add space before paragraph

Add space after paragraph

Custom spacing...

1pt

2pt

3pt

4pt

8pt

12pt

16pt

24pt

0pt

0.5pt

0.75pt

1pt

1.5pt

2.25pt

3pt

4.5pt

6pt

Upload from computer

Search the web

Drive

Photos

By URL

Apply 'Normal text'Ctrl+Alt+0

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Apply 'Heading 1'Ctrl+Alt+1

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Apply 'Heading 2'Ctrl+Alt+2

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Apply 'Heading 3'Ctrl+Alt+3

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Apply 'Heading 4'Ctrl+Alt+4

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Apply 'Heading 5'Ctrl+Alt+5

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Apply 'Heading 6'Ctrl+Alt+6

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Private to only me

(1) ROBLOX Coaster Views

Why are some users anonymous? Learn more

Amatic SC

Arial

Caveat

Comfortaa

Comic Sans MS

Courier New

EB Garamond

Georgia

Impact

Lobster

Lora

Merriweather

Montserrat

Nunito

Oswald

Pacifico

Playfair Display

Roboto

Roboto Mono

Spectral

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Verdana

More fonts...

Image Options

Recolor

No Recolor

Adjustments

Transparency

Brightness

Contrast

Reset

Editing

Edit document directly

Suggesting

Edits become suggestions

Viewing

Read or print final document

Afrikaans

Azərbaycan

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Basa Jawa

Basa Sunda

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

English (Australia)

English (Canada)

English (Ghana)

English (India)

English (Ireland)

English (Kenya)

English (New Zealand)

English (Nigeria)

English (Philippines)

English (South Africa)

English (Tanzania)

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Argentina)

Español (Bolivia)

Español (Chile)

Español (Colombia)

Español (Costa Rica)

Español (Ecuador)

Español (El Salvador)

Español (España)

Español (Estados Unidos)

Español (Guatemala)

Español (Honduras)

Español (Latinoamérica)

Español (México)

Español (Nicaragua)

Español (Panamá)

Español (Paraguay)

Español (Perú)

Español (Puerto Rico)

Español (República Dominicana)

Español (Uruguay)

Español (Venezuela)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Galego

Hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Italiano (Italia)

Italiano (Svizzera)

Kiswahili (Kenya)

Kiswahili (Tanzania)

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Nederlands

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

Ελληνικά

Български

Русский

Српски

Українська

հայերեն

עברית

(اردو (بھارت

(اردو (پاکستان

العربية

(العربية (إسرائيل

(العربية (الأردن

(العربية (الإمارات

(العربية (البحرين

(العربية (الجزائر

(العربية (السعودية

(العربية (الكويت

(العربية (المغرب

(العربية (تونس

(العربية (عُمان

(العربية (فلسطين

(العربية (قطر

(العربية (لبنان

(العربية (مصر

فارسی

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা (বাংলাদেশ)

বাংলা (ভারত)

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ் (இந்தியா)

தமிழ் (இலங்கை)

தமிழ் (சிங்கப்பூர்)

தமிழ் (மலேஷியா)

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

ქართულად

አማርኛ

ខ្មែរ

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Explore

Explore

Web

Images

Drive

Create smarter documents

To see related information and images, try adding more content to your document

Learn more

Can't load Explore content

Retry

Dictionary

Search dictionary

Use the dictionary to find definitions or synonyms for a word.

Name current version

See version historyCtrl+Alt+Shift+H

Microsoft Word (.docx)

OpenDocument Format (.odt)

Rich Text Format (.rtf)

PDF Document (.pdf)

Plain Text (.txt)

Web Page (.html, zipped)

EPUB Publication (.epub)

Document

Spreadsheet

Presentation

Form

Drawing

From template...

Open a file


End file.
